Welcome to FU-Bar
"Welcome to FU-Bar" is the seventh episode in Season 1 of Z Nation. It first aired in the United States on October 24, 2014. Plot Synopsis Everyone is now in Kansas and mourning the major loss of Charles Garnett. Citizen Z delivers a eulogy as a heartbroken Roberta looks longingly out the window. When the truck has radiator trouble, Addy and Mack decide to scout up ahead on their dirtbike to find help. When Doc and 10K fix the truck themselves, 10K takes the wheel, apparently for the first time, so Doc gives him the basics of driving. Meanwhile, Mack contemplates leaving the group though Addy says it'd be selfish to abandon both their friends and their mission. Mack agrees to stay with the team, though unfortunately, they went a different way than the rest of the gang at a fork in the road. The team is then separated. With 10K at the wheel, the truck pulls up at a pub called the Fu-Bar. There, Doc meets an old friend named Sketchy McClane. Sketchy tells them there are no zombies around for 100 miles in any direction, but Mack and Addy have just seen an invading horde of zombies, proving him wrong. So, the team needs a new truck while Roberta gets drunk, so they decide to stick around and enter a shooting contest. 10K learns he has some competition with a Korean girl named Brittany who's apparently just as good with a sniper rifle. In the bar, Doc meets a sleazy man named Forman who tells them about his gigantic vehicle. Murphy decides to dispense with any negotiations in obtaining Forman's vehicle by jumping the vehicle's owner while he's urinating against the side of the barn, though things go a bit awry when Murphy bursts for a second and actually bites the drunken survivor. Roberta, meanwhile, gets drunk herself and bonds with the bartender as the shooting contest begins and 10K develops a crush on Brittany. Soon, the wounded and enraged Forman re-enters the bar and tells everyone he was bitten by Murphy. Up north in the listening station, Citizen Z realizes that some kind of dust storm (that turns out to be the horde of roving zombies) is rolling into western Kansas. Some stylish gunplay creates four new zombies that are all killed pretty quickly. When Doc confronts Murphy about the fact that he bit a person, Murphy tries to convince him that he didn't. Murphy runs off, finds Forman shot dead, extracts his tooth from Forman's wound and puts it back in his mouth. Meanwhile, the zombie horde is closing in as Roberta discusses the death of Charlie and has an intense moment with the undead bartender before killing him. 10K and Brittany finish the shooting contest in a tie just as the zombie horde begins to invade in earnest. 10K wins the prize when he gives mercy to the driver of the ice cream truck used to lure the zombie targets in the shooting contest. As he and Brittany flee, she runs out of ammo and he saves her father by shooting a pursuing zombie in the head. He gives Brittany the Chinese made AMR-2 sniper rifle he's just won and she kisses him on the cheek. Meanwhile, Roberta has singlehandedly killed a ton of zombies. As the team prepares to depart from the bar, 10K is attacked by a zombie but Brittany saves him with her newly acquired rifle. The episode ends with Mack and Addy witnessing a lot of zombies coming their way. Cast Main Cast * Kellita Smith as Roberta * DJ Qualls as Citizen Z * Michael Welch as Mack * Keith Allan as Murphy * Anastasia Baranova as Addy * Russell Hodgkinson as Doc * Pisay Pao as Cassandra * Nat Zang as 10K * Tom Everett Scott as Charles Co-Stars * Christy Choi as Brittany * Tony Doupe as Robert * Doug Dawson as Skeezy * Rich Morris as Forman * Mark Carr as Sketchy * Mike Butters as Phil * Lorraine Montez as Shelley Tanner * Jason Gallagher as Keith Richards * Alex Terzieff as Darren Cooper Uncredited * Lucas Rick O'Brien as Long Hair Zombie * Brian Richardson as Zombie * W.L. Wittstruck as Gunshow Bystander Deaths * Unnamed Survivors * Darren Cooper (Alive and Zombified) * Phil (Alive and Zombified) * Forman Memorable Quotes Notes * First (and last) appearance of Shelley Tanner. * First (and last) appearance of Darren Cooper. * First (and last) appearance of Keith Richards. * First (and last) appearance of Phil. * First (and last) appearance of Wannamaker. * First (and last) appearance of Forman. * First (and last) appearance of Brittany. * First (and last) appearance of Voorhees. * First (and last) appearance of Sneider. * First (and last) appearance of Mulligan. * First (and last) appearance of Robert. * Return of Sketchy and Skeezy. ** They were last seen in "Puppies and Kittens". * Last appearance of Charles Garnett. (Flashback Only) * It is revealed that all the events of this episode take place in the third day of the sixth month of year 3 into the Apocalypse. Image Gallery |-|Screencaps= Welcome to Fu-Bar 001.jpg Welcome to Fu-Bar 002.jpg Welcome to Fu-Bar 003.jpg Welcome to Fu-Bar 004.jpg Welcome to Fu-Bar 005.jpg Welcome to Fu-Bar 006.jpg Welcome to Fu-Bar 007.jpg Welcome to Fu-Bar 008.jpg Welcome to Fu-Bar 009.jpg Welcome to Fu-Bar 010.jpg Welcome to Fu-Bar 011.jpg Welcome to Fu-Bar 012.jpg Welcome to Fu-Bar 013.jpg Welcome to Fu-Bar 014.jpg Welcome to Fu-Bar 015.jpg Welcome to Fu-Bar 016.jpg Welcome to Fu-Bar 017.jpg Welcome to Fu-Bar 018.jpg Welcome to Fu-Bar 019.jpg Welcome to Fu-Bar 020.jpg Welcome to Fu-Bar 021.jpg Videos References